


Tony Overreacts

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out about Peter's secret  he's Spiderman  and overreacts, hurting Peter in the process. Steve has to come in to knock some sense into him before he and Peter never make up. Superfamily. Oneshot. Prompt Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Overreacts

"This isn't a very fair fight you know." Tony crossed his arms, watching whatever baddie this was pace in front of him. "Just let me grab my suit and we'll see who is really the better fighter." Tony leaned forward, heading for the briefcase, but the villain hissed at him.  _Hissed_ at him. Seriously? Tony sighed, but leaned back all the same.

"What are you? Cat Man?  _Hiss hiss! I'll scratch your furniture and there is nothing you can do about it! Hiss hiss!"_ Tony mimed claws. He raised an eyebrow at the man continued to pace, "Really? Nothing? God, this  _sucks_. And you know, the Avengers aren't gonna come up here because Fury probably thinks you're holding me at gun point or something. I swear, although he'll never admit it, that man cares about me!" Tony nodded sagely. "So? Really, what are we waiting for exactly?"

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" the window crashed in, revealing a man dressed in red and blue. Tony's eyes widened as Cat Man spun around.

" _Spiderman!?_ We were waiting for Spiderman? Seriously? I mean, I know that he was pretty impressive with the whole lizard slash Godzilla thing a couple weeks ago, congrats by the way!" Tony gave Spiderman a thumbs up and the man snorted, "But  _seriously?_ "

Cat Man hissed at him, before jumping towards Spiderman. Tony frowned, before getting up and grabbing his  _suit_ case. A few seconds later, when he was dressed, he blasted kitty boy out of the side of the building.

"Yeah, that wasn't too bad." He flipped his mask up, holding out a metallic hand to Spiderman, who cautiously accepted it, then with a nod, made for the window. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Iron Man locked his arms around his waist, pulling him back into the room. "Come now, don't I at least get to know who my  _savior_ is?" Tony snorted, before fluttering his eyelashes.

" _EW!_  God Dad, no!"

Both men froze. Spiderman threw his hands over his mouth. Iron Man swallowed hard.

"Take off the mask. Now." He demanded. Spiderman shook his head. "Now!" he snapped and with a jump of surprise, Spiderman sighed, tugging the mask off, revealing an all too familiar shaggy head of hair.

"I-I'm sorry." Peter tried, while Tony just stared at his stoically.

"Just…don't. Not right now. I can't even…I-go home, now. We'll talk about this later." Peter nodded and Tony led the way to the stairs, only to have to turn around and see his son leap out the window, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Oh dear god. Oh sweet lord. Oh god. Oh my god." Tony chanted, one hand over his arc reactor. It was going to be a long night in Stark Tower.

* * *

Peter sat at the kitchen table, fiddling with his mask, still fully dressed. Tony stood across from him, yelling louder than he ever had before. Steve had been called and was flying home from whatever foreign country he was currently doing a mission in.

"You think that it is okay to run around in spandex,  _spandex,_ fighting villains who have full plans to take out heroes, let alone  _spandex_ wearing heroes with no protection whatsoever!" Tony exclaimed, and Peter shook his head, not even looking at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Tony snapped, and Peter glanced up briefly to glare at him, "You're just a bug on their windshield, no pun intended, and they want to squish you kid." Tony stopped shouting, lowering his voice.

"And you think that I'm going to just let them do that?" Peter spoke up, sarcastically. Tony leaned back, away from him, fuming.

"Unbelievable. You are,un- _fucking-_ believable. Go!" Tony pointed out of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose, "To your room. This is…this is horrible. I just…I can't deal with this right now."

"Excuse me?" Peter tilted his head, scowling. "I'm sorry if my saving people's lives is bad for your stress. Well,  _pot,_  I guess little old me, the  _kettle_ will just head on up to bed now!" Peter shrugged. Tony grabbed his arm before he left the room, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Peter, that is not the same thing, and you know it." He growled. Peter scoffed.

"How is it not the same? At least, I actually have powers of some kind! You're just some guy in a suit! Anyone can wear that suit and call themselves Iron Man. Not everyone can be Spiderman!" Peter pulled his arm away.

"No. As a matter of fact, not everyone can be Spiderman, because you sure as hell can't!" Tony snapped, grabbing Peter by the arm once more and forcing his web shooters off.

"Dad!" Peter attempted to grab them back, but Tony backed off.

"To your room! Now!" Tony snarled, "God, let your Father deal with you!" Peter blinked, wounded, before shaking his head and starting upstairs, making sure to slam the door on his way.

* * *

"Tony, what's wrong?" Steve nearly broke the elevator doors entering their living room. "You can't just call me, tell me something is wrong with Peter, hang up, and then ignore my calls Tony! Do you know how-"

He froze, staring at the three holographic screens, the Stark Pad, and the newspapers in front of Tony, who rubbed his tired eyes, staring up at Steve.

"We had no idea." Tony whispered. Steve carefully sat next to him on the couch, flicking through the screens. Each and everyone devoted to Spiderman. The new  _kid_ on the block.

"Peter is…?" Steve trailed off, letting the question hang in the air. Tony leaned across the arm of the chair, pulling out an all too familiar mask.

"We had no idea." Tony repeated. Steve swallowed hard, pulling at the material.

"I- Have you talked to him yet?" Steve questioned. The odd mixture of pride, shock, fear, anger, and worry was making him a bit uneasy.

"I yelled. He yelled. I took away his mask. He told me I was nothing without my suit. I yelled again. He yelled again. He slammed the door. He hasn't come out of his room." Tony rehearsed, before reaching over, uncorking some alcoholic liquid and guzzling. Steve sighed.

"Oh Tony…let me talk to him…I'll be back." Steve kissed his forehead, before exiting the living room and carefully making his way to Peter's room.

He knocked quietly.

"You sure you want to talk to me? Why not just let someone else deal with me?" Peter shouted and Steve blinked, before pulling open the door.

"Peter?"

The boy blinked at him from his bed, everything but his face covered in a blanket. "Oh…I thought you were…" he trailed to an end. Steve sighed, sitting next to him, and petting his hair off his forehead.

"Your Dad told me what you've been keeping secret from us." Peter shifted slightly away from him. "Listen Peter, I'm not mad." Peter looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, flashing Steve back to the days when he was amazed by the arc reactor and carried around a Captain America stuffed toy.

"You're not? Dad was…" Peter looked down, "I'm sorry that I kept it a secret…but I'm even more sorry that Dad is disappointed…" Steve sighed.

"Peter…you really hurt your Dad…" Steve confided, "Especially with the Iron Man comment. I think you need to apologize to him." Peter nodded, carefully extracting himself from the blankets.

"Pop…I know that Dad said that I wouldn't be allowed to be Spiderman any more…but the city needs me. It has the Avengers for the big things, like alien invasions and foreign take over, but it needs Spiderman for…I don't know, the mugging on the corner or the runaway felon from prison." Peter looked at Steve with such hopeful, honest eyes, and just the tiniest bit of stubborn righteousness that Steve knew, no matter what he or Tony would say or do, Peter would continue to help.

"We'll talk about it Pete." Steve sighed, and when Peter's back was turned, he let the grin out a bit. He was still worried and angry, but the pride was now the largest emotion.

* * *

"…Dad?"

Tony glanced up from his work, closing the screen.

"Peter." He greeted quietly. Peter shuffled over, plopping down next to him.

"I'm really sorry about all the stuff I said to you…I was upset because of what you were saying, even though you were completely justified…I know you're still angry, and…so, so, disappointed." Peter glanced down and Tony swallowed hard, eyes widening.

Flashbacks rolled in. Tony building a robot at ten, but it malfunctioning. Cue his apology to Howard, knowing the man was disappointed in his failure, overlooking his initial success. Tony getting into MIT at fifteen, apologizing to Howard because it wasn't the Harvard or Yale that he wanted.

"Peter don't!" Tony yelled, jumping to his feet. Peter also jumped, backwards into the couch. He looked up with wide, nervous eyes. Tony shook his head quickly, eyes tearing up. "No, no, no, no…god no." he dropped to his knees in front of Peter, taking his head in his hands. "Peter…I am  _so_ proud of you. You have  _no_ idea how proud I am. I love you so much.  _That_ is the reason I freaked out earlier, and I wasn't justified in freaking out. What you're doing…it's,  _you_ , are amazing Peter. It just makes me so worried. I don't want you to get hurt, but I want you to know that beyond the fear I felt the instant I recognized you, my chest was filled with pride. That is  _my_ son saving all those people. It is  _my_ son doing all those amazing things. Peter, never ever doubt that I am  _proud_ and I love you so much." Tony shook his head, one of his tears falling down.

"Dad…" Peter squeaked, tears already overflowing down his face. He jumped forward, throwing his arms around Tony, sobbing into his neck. "I am  _so_ sorry that I didn't tell you Dad. I should have and I'm sorry." Peter sniffled. Tony shook his head, rubbing his back.

"Apology accepted." Tony sniffed once, "Now, let's stop being pansies and let me get off my knees." Tony grinned, "I am getting a bit older now." He slipped next to Peter on the couch, who looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"So then, Dad, does that mean I can be Spiderman again?" he questioned hopefully. Tony gave him a dry look, before leaning up and opening his previous work.

"New suit. Made of Super armor, ten times stronger than regular armor, and ten times lighter." Peter grinned, and Tony held up a finger, serious, "Condition one, you are going to get fighting lessons from your Aunt Natasha and Uncle Agent. Condition two, you will call both I and your Pop when you are going for an impromptu spidey-fight. Condition three, you will never jump off the side of a building in front of me ever ever again. Deal?" Tony held out the Spiderman mask.

"Deal." Peter agreed, swiping it right out of his hands. He started to get up, but Tony grabbed his arm.

"Ah ah ah. Hold up, one more thing." He pulled out the web shooters he had confiscated earlier and Peter reached for them. "No. You don't get these until you showed me how you made them. I have been puzzling over these goddamned things for the last five hours and cannot figure them or the compound inside of them out. Now, sit back down."

Peter rolled his eyes, but with a grin, complied.


End file.
